In vehicles such as cars, various kinds of connectors for connecting terminals are used to connect an electric circuit formed between in-vehicle electric components (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure example of a connector where a member holding female terminals (female terminal housing) and a member holding male terminals (male terminal housing) to be connected to the female terminals are configured as separate members. In such a connector, when connecting the female terminals and the male terminals to each other, connection ports of the female terminal housing and the male terminal housing are placed so as to be opposed to each other, and then, pressing force (insertion force) is applied on these housings to insert the male terminals into the female terminals.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure example of a connector that interconnects electric wire side terminals fixed to the terminal portions of electric wires and device side terminals provided on a device to which the electric wires are to be connected. On the electric wire side terminals and the device side terminals, bolt holes that can communicate with each other are formed. In such a connector, when connecting the electric wire side terminals and the device side terminals to each other, the electric wire side terminals are placed on the device side terminals so that the bolt holes of both terminals are disposed to communicate with each other, and bolts inserted through the bolt holes are fastened by nuts.
Patent Document 1: JP2005-235424A
Patent Document 2: JP2012-64331A
In the connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, in connecting the female terminal and the male terminal, it is necessary to apply insertion force on the female terminal housing and the male terminal housing, that is, on the female terminals and the male terminals. In this case, if the number of female terminals and male terminals to be connected is small, the insertion force necessary for their connection is comparatively small. However, in the case of a connector having a number of female terminals and male terminals, these terminals are connected simultaneously, a large insertion force is required accordingly, and this can lead to an increase in workload.
In the connector disclosed in Patent Document 2, in connecting the electric wire side terminals and the device side terminals, it is necessary to perform fastening work using bolts and nuts, so that increase in work process is unavoidable. To perform such fastening work, it is necessary to provide an opening or the like for inserting a work tool or the like into the connector. If such an opening is provided, the size of the body of the connector increases accordingly.